


Dames At Sea

by amclove



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: M/M, another fic literally just for my own self lmao, s6ep1: dames at sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: Karen interrupted the boys in the middle of their discussion. Will was sure that they'd slept together, and that this meant there were feelings between them that needed resolving. What could have happened if Karen hadn't walked in and told them the truth of that night?





	Dames At Sea

     “Jack, come on. This clearly meant more to you than it did to me because—Well, look at me,” Will says with a gesture to the mirror.

     Jack pushes off the fireplace and settles his hands onto his hips. “I am. And I’m looking at a forehead with teeth.”

     “Jack, you have feelings for me. How else do you explain constantly offering to spot me at the gym?”

     “That’s what you do at the gym!”

     “In the _sauna_?”

     Jack tries not to cringe. Will had him there. “Look, if anyone has feelings for anyone, it’s you for me,” he retorts. “Signing us up for a tango class, signing us up for a baking class.” Jack makes a face. “Everyone knows you express your love through the dance and the bake.” To distance himself from Will, he moves around the back of the couch and hopes that his face hasn’t gone red.

     “Okay, let’s just forget about who has more of a thing for whom—”

     “You for me,” Jack mumbles.

     “I said forget it,” Will repeats. “Whatever happened on that boat wouldn’t have happened unless there was something lurking in our relationship for a long time; it’s something we need to start dealing with honestly.”

     Making his voice nonchalant, Jack asks, “So is that what we’re doing now; we’re just being honest?”

     “I think we have to if there’s any hope of getting past this.”

     “Well, if we’re ‘being honest,’” Jack says, unable to look at Will, “I guess I’d be lying if I said I’d never… and—”

     “I’d be lying if I said _I’d_ never…” Will’s gaze finally lands on Jack, who can’t lift his eyes from the point they’d found on the wall beside Will’s head. “So, what?”

     “What?”

     “Do we… try something? Jog our memory of that night, or just create a new memory that we can go off of from here? Make a decision?”

     “A decision for what?”

     “Whether there’s—you know, something between us.”

     Jack’s head swivels toward his friend now, surprised. “Are you serious?”

     “Jack, yes,” Will says, laughing awkwardly. “It’s us.”

     “Exactly!” Jack puts two fingers to his temples as though he couldn’t be more stressed if he tried. He’s thinking that he really couldn’t be. “Will, this is us we’re talking about. I’m the guy that occasionally steals your food—”

     “‘Occasionally’?”

     “And you’re the guy I tell to lose a few pounds,” Jack ignores him. “What do you hope for this to accomplish? What would we gain?”

     “An answer, preferably,” Will suggests. “Just so we know.” He’s making this sound like the easiest, simplest thing to ever have been suggested in the history of the world, but Jack hates to admit that he’s afraid of what this could do. Does he actually trust himself or Will enough to not have this moment be the reason their friendship ends, because the awkward strain to forget it becomes too much and being apart seems a simpler solution than enduring that?

     No, not really at all. But here’s Will, looking hopeful and confused all at once, and Jack sighs. It isn’t overly dramatic, and he doesn’t roll his eyes. He just sighs, and he nods. Will mirrors the latter and takes a step forward.

     “Just so we know,” he says again.

     “Yep.”

     Will’s hand is on his waist. Jack recalls what he said to Karen, about how when he’d woken up beside Will’s olive skin and hairy body (How many times had he told Will to just shave?) that he’d all but jumped out of his own skin in disgust. That was all true, except the jumping had been mostly because he was stunned and hiding a boner behind the duvet. Now, instead of standing ten feet away wrapped in a sheet, Will is right here and the effect on Jack is almost worse than it had been on the boat.

     It’s just a kiss, Jack reminds himself. He’s annoyed at himself, but the truth of the matter is that he feels like he’s a kid again and standing in D’Agostino’s, telling his hot best friend that he’s head over red pumps for him and waiting for the inevitable “I just don’t feel that way about you” that would rip his stupid, naïve heart out as he left to cry in the frozen foods aisle.

     And now here they are, over 15 years later, and Jack hadn’t changed a bit.

     But Will had, because he’s leaning toward him. Jack is stuck still, unable to move, and lets it happen. Lips he’d dreamed about when he was a teenager—and even still did these days, sometimes—find his like they had always been supposed to, Will’s right hand settles against his neck like it had always wanted to, and Jack shoves away.

     “Jack, what’s wrong?” Will asks, red-faced.

     “You remember what you said to me in D’Agostino’s?” Jack demands. “That night around Thanksgiving ’86?”

     Will nods, no less lost. “You told me you were in love with me.”

     “But do you know what you said back to me?” Jack asks again. “You told me that you could never be with me, and that all I was to you was a ‘family pet.’ ‘A girlfriend, not a boyfriend.’”

     “Jack…”

     “And I played it off. But that hurt, Will.”

     Will reaches for Jack’s hand and Jack pulls away, but when Will tries again he doesn’t fight it. “Hey—hey. You were always more than a family pet,” he says earnestly. “I was trying to lighten the moment so you wouldn’t feel bad. But I guess I did the opposite, huh?” Jack remains silent. “I was freshly out of the closet, you were so young—Hell, so was _I_. Jack, things change.”

     Jack turns his attention to Will’s face, and then he kisses him. Like, really kisses him, with both hands pressed to the back of Will’s neck and their bodies flush. He isn’t going halfway with what could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Will holds his hips and when he chases Jack’s lips as they pull back, Jack feels triumph and something else in his gut.

     “You said you’d never want to have sex with me,” Jack says, a little smugly. (Will of course had considerately told him that more than once, but this was in specific reference to ’86.)

     Will’s responding laugh shakes against him. “I didn’t realize that was happening.”

     “It could,” Jack replies. He all of a sudden pauses and leans slightly away from Will. “But it doesn’t have to.”

     “No, I want it to,” Will says immediately, no hesitation anywhere to be found, and nudges Jack closer. “Jack, I want _you_.”

     “Might need to record you saying that. For blackmail purposes.”

     Will rolls his eyes and yanks Jack into a tight hug. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Will & Grace or any of the dialogue I used from that episode.


End file.
